


None Without The Other

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Spoiler-ish for 3x15, hallucination!Oswald, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Ed has trouble in setting himself free of Oswald's ghost.And maybe he doesn't want to.





	None Without The Other

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jen and Kris for beta reading! <3

_“There is no Ed Nygma without the Penguin!”_

The words are still floating around in Ed’s head hours later, keeping him awake despite the heaviness in his eyelids.

Weeks ago Oswald - the real one - had told him something similar. In fact, he’d shouted it at him, voice hoarse with sheer despair.

_“You need me, Edward Nygma. Just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other.”_

Ed’s stomach curls as the memory seeps through him, running through his veins like poison and leaving a bitter taste in the back of his throat.

_No._

The muscles in his jaw tense, chest tight.

_It’s not true. He doesn't need Oswald._

“Oh Eddie, aren’t you a big fat _liar_ ,” a familiar voice suddenly drawls.

Ed shudders, squeezing his eyes shut.

_It’s not real._

“Oh, I am as real as you want me to be.”

_What?_

Eyes flying open, Ed finally turns his head to the side, taking in a sharp breath as he finds himself staring at his by-now-familiar hallucination of Oswald. His body is alit by the faint moonlight streaming through the window, eyes glowing bright in the darkness.

“Are you implying you’re only here because I _want_ you to be?”

A smirk forms on Oswald’s lips. “Of course I am. And I know _exactly_ what you need from me.”

“That’s- That’s nonsense,” Ed scoffs, wrinkling his nose. “Leave. I don’t need you.”

“Oh, I think you do,” Oswald replies with a soft chuckle, his fingers now tracing patterns on Ed’s chest.

Goosebumps begin to prickle over Ed’s skin at the weird sensation - wetness is seeping through his shirt.

But there shouldn’t be.

Oswald wasn’t real. None of this was.

He gasps, startled at sudden pressure weighing down on him.

“What- Get off!” Ed almost yells, rearing up fast like he’s been hit with an electric shock. With a fast-quickening pulse he reaches for the lamp on his nightstand.

Once the light is on, Ed sees it. Vibrant and _real_ : Oswald straddling his lap, utterly and completely naked and with a glistening shimmer on his pale skin. There are still strings of seaweed hanging over his shoulders, and bits of it are stuck in the messy wet mop of his hair.

But Oswald is naked, with a very erect cock and a sultry smile on his face.

“Surprise, darling,” his hallucination drawls and Ed has to bite back a small groan as Oswald shifts on top of him. The weight bearing down on Ed’s crotch, it feels undeniably real, sending a spark of heat through him.

There’s some sort of invisible iron grip on his throat, making it impossible for Ed to voice his protests - not that he’s sure there really is one - when Oswald brings his hands down to the waistband of Ed’s underwear.

Upon the first contact of Oswald’s fingers against his skin - cold and wet - Ed gasps, skin prickling where it’s been touched.

Something weird happens then. There’s a sudden numbness in his whole body, heavy and tingling; a blur of voices ringing in his ears.

Almost unbearable pressure squeezing at the sides of his head.

Ed grits his teeth, lids fluttering shut as he tries to stay focused.

It’s only then when he realizes - that he’s filtering out Oswald’s voice amidst that uncoordinated blur.

_“Ed. Edward.”_

Ed opens his eyes at the feeling of a cool and slick hand wrapping around the base of his cock.

_This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be._

Oswald just looks at him, mouth hanging open with a slight curve to it.

_It shouldn’t feel that good._

Ed groans, warmth spreading in his belly at Oswald pumping his cock, making it pulse and swell to hardness.

_But it does._

Ed has no idea how _it_ works, how he’s able to feel and get aroused and most importantly why it’s Oswald - the man he killed just a few weeks ago, a man he _hates_.

But right now, none of this seems to matter, at least not to his brain, nor his cock.

And Ed decides to just give in and allow himself to be drifted off into the slipstream of his fantasy.

A fantasy where _he’s_ in control.

So, once Ed is stroked to full hardness, he makes Oswald slide off his lap and get in position on the bed.

“I knew, you’d want me like this, Ed,” Oswald teases, a grin tugging at his lips and his long lashes fluttering as spreads his legs and bends them a little.

“Fuck,” Ed groans at the sight, a hot flush surging up in him, and without further ado he grips the base of his cock and presses it against Oswald’s hole.

It’s wet and there’s no restraint when he slides inside, letting out a low moan as tight slick walls squeeze down around his flesh.

“Oh, _fuck_. Oswald.”

Underneath him, Oswald makes a soft whine, face crumpling up and freckled cheeks glowing with a dark pink blush.

It almost falls from Ed’s lips then, something he’s never thought he’d think, let alone say to Oswald.

_You’re beautiful._

Oswald lets out a chuckle that mixes with a moan when Ed begins thrusting into him.

“Thank you,” he breathes, a grin tugging at his lips. “You’re way too sweet, Eddie. You know, for someone who shot me- _ugh, aa-ah_.”

“Quiet!” Ed hisses, grimacing at the painful tug in his chest.

_Oswald had deserved it. The bullet. Death. All of it._

“That’s - ah - that’s a  bit harsh, isn’t it, Ed?” Oswald pants, cackling as Ed lets out a growl.

With the pace of his thrusts notably quickening, the mattress begins squeaking - and so does Oswald.

Really, Ed is almost proud of himself for forcing these kind of noises out of his hallucination. It comes with a tinge of certainty in him: the real Oswald would’ve made the exact same noises.

_Fuck, yes. Oswald would’ve begged. Oh, how he would’ve begged._

And right on cue, his hallucination begins a sweet string of soft-breathed pleas, making Ed chase that delicious slick drag against his cock with even more intensity.

“ _Ooh_ , Ed- please, harder. Fuck me harder, I need it.”

Soon, Oswald’s hoarse voice gets company from the sound of skin slapping together.

A thought unfurls in Ed, then.

He’s on top - literally.

Just the way it’s always supposed to be.

_Yes._

True, Ed had needed Oswald back then, at the beginning of his path.

However, in the end, this path had always lead him to come out on top, in no need of a mentor, and with the power to just be his.

Ed comes with a drawn-out moan, head falling back as every muscle in his body squeezes tight. He fucks into Oswald with erratic thrusts, cock pulsing from where it’s buried deep in the body beneath him.

_I don’t need you, Oswald._

Suddenly, Ed finds himself staring down at nothing but the wrinkled fabric of his sheets, a wet spot forming where his spent cock is brushing against it.

He tries to ignore the crippling cold gnawing at his insides when he lies back down. And as Ed pulls the covers up to his chin, a small part in him hopes he might hear that _one_ voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on:
> 
> robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
